Thundermans are Ninjas
by Angie-Angel Wolf
Summary: Nueva historia crossover con Thundermans y TMNT DN con los personajes de ReinaNinja927 :3 y los mios XD TMNT y sus crios quedaran en una estadia en Hidenville donde junto a los Thundermans pelearan por la justicia!
1. Chapter 1

Holiiiiis! Empecé otra historia con ReinaNinja927, y ahora haremos un crossover con TMNT DN y Thudermans! Espero lo disfruten c:

En la ciudad de Hiddenville vivía una familia muy peculiar, la cual ahora era famosa por ser una súper familia con súper poderes, los Thundermans! :D Primero estaban Hank, el padre con super fuerza y vuelo a lo Superman :v, Barb, la madre con electricidad, los gemelos menos parecidos del mundo, Max y Pheobe, ambos con aliento de hielo y fuego y telequinésis, peor no se pueden llevar por ser Max el villano de la casa :v, Billy, con su super velocidad, Nora con sus ojos láser y la pequeña Chloe con su teletrasportación, la beba más divas del mundo XD aunque no hay que olvidarnos del Doctor Colosso, la mascota de la familia que es un conejo malvado secuaz de Max que habla, y un dolor de cabeza para todos :"v

En la sala se encontraba Pheobe viendo la televisión, pero al poco rato llegó Max de su guarida subterránea con un arma rara en la mano, acompañada de su risa malvada que de malvada no tenía nada :v

Pheobe: Max, qué haces?

Max: Es una nueva arma para usar contra los supervillanos que enfrentemos en nuestras misiones -con voz presumida-

Pheobe: Y desde cuando te gusta ser superhéroe? -aburrida-

Max: Desde que no tengo más inspiración para planes malvados, Dark Maeham está encerrado y esta arma sólo hace helados de chocolate -dispara su arma a su mano y aparece un no cono de helado de chocolate-

Pheobe: Wow, qué sigue ahora, un arma de salsa de menta que venga acompañada de chispitas de colores? XD -burlona-

Max gruñe a lo bajo y le susurra a su comunicador de muñeca

Max: Toma nota, no contarle a Pheobe de las armas de condimentos de helados -camina a la cocina mientras lame el helado-

De las escaleras bajan el señor y señora Thunderman, acompañados de Chloe en brazos de Barb :3

Hank: Chicos, no van a creer esto! :D

Colosso: -arriba del sofá- Al fin te vas a apegar a la dieta? XD

Hank: -.- No, viejos amigos superhéroes vendrán de visita! :D

Billy: -llega corriendo- Más super héroes? No tenemos suficiente con ser la celebridad de Hiddenville después de que todos descubrieran quienes somos?

Barb: Vamos, Billy, no es como si todo el mundo supiese quienes somos -nerviosa-

Nora: En serio? -abre la puerta principal, donde hay varias personas queriendo entrevistarlos y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, cruzándose de brazos-

Barb: ... El punto es que unos viejos amigos nuestros vendrán a vernos después de mucho tiempo n.n'

Pheobe: Espera, viejos amigos? Hasta donde sabemos, la lista de super amigos sigue y sigue

Max: -llega con la boca cubierta de helado de chocolate- Y quienes son estos superheroes de los que hablan?

Chloe: -baja de los brazos de Barb y le quita el helado a Max- Adiós -se teletransporta-

Max: ... Y ahí va mi helado -.-

Hank: Se los mostraré -se acerca al Thunder-Monitor- Thunder-Monitor, accede al archivo del Escuadrón TN

TM: Accediendo

Pheobe: -se para- Esperen, Escuadrón TN? Cómo el Escuadrón Z?

Barb: Algo así, ellos trabajan en Nueva York y tienen sus propias vidas al igual que nosotros, pero los conocimos un día en una reunión de superhéroes, miren

La familia miró la pantalla y se veían a las super Tortugas Ninja, más sus amigos, con trajes de super héroes! :D

Billy: Wow, ya entiendo por qué son Escuadrón TN! :D

Nora: -.-

Hank: Ellos fueron transferidos desde Nueva York, ya que dicen que hay una raza extraterrestre llamados Kraang que quieren dominar el planeta aquí en la ciudad, así que tuvieron que ser transferidos aquí hasta que esté todo controlado

Pheobe: Y porqué no nos llamaron a Max y a mí? Somos los Thunder-Gemelos, y nuestro trabajo es proteger Hiddenville...

Max: ... En serio nos llamaste Thunder-Gemelos? -.-

Pheobe: En serio vas a quedarte con el chocolate en la cara? -.-

Billy: Oh, chocolate :D -pasa un dedo por la cara de Max y se come el helado :v-

Pheobe: Y, para que conste, Cherry nos llamó así en primer lugar...

Max: -suspira- Odio admitirlo, pero concuerdo con Pheobe, no deberían habernos asignado a nosotros?

Hank: Sí, pero sólo el Escuadrón DN pueden detenerlos...

Nora: Alto, DN? No que era TN?

Hank: -sonríe- Que bueno que preguntes, Nora -le pellizca una mejilla, pero la niña le empuja la mano irritada XD- Resulta que todos tuvieron hijos, y ahora ellos se encargan de proteger Nueva York en su retiro, ahora que serán transferidos aquí, vendrán a la escuela con ustedes y se hospedarán con nosotros

Nora: Más chicos con superpoderes aparte de Billy a quienes puedo molestar? Ya quiero que vengan :D

Billy: Pero la casa será suficiente para dos escuadrones enteros?

Barb: Por supuesto, los TN se quedarán en el cuarto de pánico o con nosotros y los niños dividirán habitaciones con ustedes

Max: Wow, alto, yo no voy a dejar que nadie comparta cuarto conmigo y Colosso!

Pheobe: -le hace tele-calzón chino XD-

Max: Ah! Pensándolo bien, la compañía no viene mal -adolorido-

Pheobe: -lo suelta- B3

Max: A veces odio que tengamos los mismos poderes -se va irritado a su guarida-

Nora: Entonces cuando vendrán?

Hank: El domingo por la tarde...

Barb: ... Hank, es sábado...

Ambos se miraron aterrados

Ambos: Hay que limpiar la casa! -salen corriendo XD-

Chloe: -aparece con la carita cubierta de chocolate- De qué me perdí? :3

Llegó el domingo y la casa estaba que relucía de limpia (Barb, Hank, buen trabajo :v), la familia esperaban pacientes en la sala. Nora como siempre estaba con su tableta, Billy mordía un salami :v, Pheobe estaba sentada en el sofá sin mucho que hacer :v Max igual, Barb abrazaba a Chloe en el sofá individual y Hank caminaba de un lado a otro

Hank: Por qué tardan tanto? Hay tráfico aéreo, los agarró un tornado o tormenta? D: iré a ver -se detiene y sale volando por el techo, rompiéndolo en el acto :v-

Pheobe: ... -mira el techo- Otra vez hay que reparar el techo...

Colosso: -leyendo una de sus mini revistas- Sólo falta que caiga en picada con un pato jajaja XD

Hank: -cae del otro lado de la sala haciendo otro agujero :v a este paso nos quedamos sin techo- ... -hay otras 2 personas enredadas con él-

Barb: -se para seguida de los demás- Estás bien, cariño?

Hank: Sí, sólo choqué y aplasté algo...

Donnie: -con un traje y máscara púrpura y el logo de un tornado y debajo de Hank XD- Sí, Hank, a mí -con una mano en su barbilla-

Hank: Ups, lo siento -se levanta y ayuda a Donnie a levantarse- Donatello! :D -lo abraza, estrujándolo-

Donnie: También me da gusto verte Hank, pero me asfixias D: -sofocándose-

Hank: Perdón, otra vez n.n' -lo suelta y se voltea a ver a la otra persona, la cual es Kathy, con un traje morado y negro de superheroína- Ahh, debes ser la hija de Donatello, eh... ?

Kathy: Mi nombre de heroína es Sparkle, pero me llamo Kathy :3

Barb: Oh, Kathy, es un gusto, Donatello nos contó mucho de ti nun

Hank: A mí no me dijiste nada -lo mira a Donnie enojado-

Donnie: -se cruza de brazos- Y me hablaste que tienes una quinta hija? -mira a Chloe-

Chloe: Y yo qué hice? :c

Barb: Oh, ignóralo, Don -acerca a los chicos a Donnie y Kathy- Chicos, él es Hurracaine y su hija Sparkle, o Donatello y Katherine

D/K: Hola c:

Billy: -saluda a Donnie con la mano usando su supervelocidad :v- Señor Hurracaine, es un honor conocerlo, soy Billy Thunderman! :D

Donnie: -temblando por culpa de Billy XD- También me da gustooooo! D:

Billy: Perdón n.n -se detiene-

Pheobe: Hola, soy Pheobe, él es Max -señala a Max- ella es Nora -señala a Nora- y ella es Chloe -le acaricia la cabeza a la peque :3-

Desde el agujero donde cayeron Hank, Donnie y Kathy, caen otras cosas o personas más :v al menos nos dejaron el resto del techo intacto. Lo que había caído dentro eran dos patos, uno adulto y otro más pequeño. Lo raro era que el grande era azul y el pequeño era completamente verde :v

Pheobe: Qué clase de patos son esos? O_O

Kathy: Mi tío y primo, Kevin y Kevin Jr

Los dos patos se transformaron en Kevin Senior y Kevin Junior, valga la redundancia :v ambos con trajes verdes y azules a lo Chico Bestia de Jóvenes Titanes, más máscaras :v

Kevin: -sacudiéndose las plumas :v- Te dije que transformarnos en patos no era buena idea -.-

KJ: -haciendo igual- No me eches a mi la culpa, mamá fue la que dijo que no quería halcones -.\

Hank: Magnet Beast! :D

Kevin: Hey, Thunderman! :D Dame un segundo -se transforma en un gorila azul marino oscuro-

Max: ... Okay, eso es genial! :D

Hank: Ohohoh, abrazo de gorila! :D -lo abraza-

Kevin: -igual-

Barb: -ayuda a KJ a pararse- Debes ser Phantom Beast, su hijo

KJ: Exacto, soy Kevin Jr, pero pueden decirme KJ

Barb: Amm, dónde están los demás?

KJ: Oh, están viendo donde estacionar la nave sin que llame mucho la atención, aunque se hace invisible...

Alguien llama la puerta del patio, puerta! :v Okno XD pero en serio alguien tocó la puerta, y no eran nada die más ni menos que las Tortugas Ninja y los DN! :3

Mikey: Hola! :3 -con un traje a lo Flash color naranja saluda con la mano animadamente-

Barb: -abre la puerta y abraza a Mikey- Oh, Geoturtle, es genial verte de nuevo! X3

Mikey: -se separa y mira a los chicos- :D -corre con su super velocidad hacia ellos-

Billy: -boquiabierto XD-

Mikey: Hola Pheobe, hola Max, hola Billy, hola Nora, hola Chloe :3

Billy: Wow, otro con supervelocidad?! :D

Ryan y Alice: -con trajes de superhéroes, hacen poses dramáticas :v- No es el único! :v -corren con supervelocidad junto a Mikey- :3

Nora: 4 con los poderes de Billy?... si esto es un sueño o una pesadilla, lo que sea, que alguien me despierte D:

Kathy: -mira a Pheobe- Ustedes dos no son los únicos con telequinésis

Pheobe: Que? O.o

Max: -igual XD-

Kathy: Perdón, siempre olvido explicar que tengo telepatía n.n lo que pasa es que los gemelos de por allá -apunta a Shadow y Cody- también tienen telequinésis -sonríe nervioisa-

Max: ...Okay, eso es plagio! -apunta dramático al techo-

Barb: Hablando del techo, hay que arreglarlo, otra vez -.- -mira a Hank-

Hank: n.n''

Rapha: -con traje rojo y negro de superhéroe- Thunderman B)

Hank: Dark Fire! :D -le da un abrazo, volviéndolo a estrujar :v-

Rapha: Eso es de niños! -hace igual con su propia super fuerza-

Hak: Haa! Estuviste practicando, eh? -lo suelta-

Max: -horrorizado- Es una invasión de superhéroes DX

Tori: -con traje blanco y rojo de super heroína y máscara rueda los ojos- Dejamos Nueva York por esto? -apunta a Max-

Max: -la mira y rodea su cuello- Hola, hermosa 7u7

Tori: -_- -se prende fuego en su propio hombro donde está Max apoyado-

Max: Ah, quema! -saca su mano y se sopla con el aliento frío-

Tori: B) no me llaman Flare por nada

Rapha: -mira a Max amenazante- Eso y más te pasará si vuelves a tocar a mi hija ònó

Max: Sí, señor Dark Fire n.n

Los demás: -aguantandose la risa XD-

Chloe: -mira a Jay-

Jay: -con traje de héroe azul mar- Hola -saluda educado-

Chloe: -se teletransporta a su lado, pero ahora con lentes oscuros y dos malteadas XD- Ten, bebé -le da una a Jay mientras toma la suya-

Jay: Am... -incómodo XD-

Leo: -vestido similar a Jay- Jejeje, hasta las niñas creen que eres guapo...

Jay: -suspira- Chloe, lo siento, tengo novia...

Chloe: -hace puchero- Tú te lo pierdes, bebé -le quita la malteada y se teletransporta-

Jay:... Ni la malteada me dejó...

Zack: Genial, otra con Teletransportacion... -con traje de superheroe estilo Ninja del Pie-

Max: "Otra"?

Zack: -se teletransporta junto a Barb-...

Chloe: -aparece- Se copió de mí :c

Zack: Nací antes, peque...

Barb: Ya, no presuman, chicos... Por qué no van a sus habitaciones?

Tori: Ya qué... -agarra 8 maletas y las lleva como si no fueran nada-

Hank: Flare, quieres ayuda?

Tori: Dígame Tori, señor Thunderman, y yo puedo... Pheobe, tu cuarto?

Pheobe: Síganme, chicas... -las guía-

Max: Ash... Por aquí -abre la puerta de su guarida y baja por el tobogán-

Ryan: Wow, cool! -se tira- Booyakasha!

Cody, Zack, Jay y KJ: Meh -se tiran uno tras otro-

En el cuarto de Pheobe~

Pheobe: Este es mi cuarto...

Alice: Aaah! Me encanta! :'D

Shadow: es linda jeje

Tori: Mucho rosa... -deja las maletas en el piso-

Pheobe: -rueda los ojos- oigan, saquense los trajes de superheroinas, no hace falta formalidad...

Tori: Al fin, dónde está el baño?

Pheobe: Por ahí -apunta ahí-

Chicas: -se miran entre sí y van corriendo dentro XD-

Pheobe: -suspira- Este va a ser un largo lapso con los DN

En el cuarto o guarida, lo que sea :v de Max~

Chicos: -caen como montaña XD-

Max: Acaso hoy es el día de aplastar a los Thundermans?

Jay: Ya, gruñón... - se levanta seguido por los demás-

Cody: Wow, linda cueva...

Max: No es una cueva! Es una guarida...

Zack: -toma el arma de los helados- Esto qué hace?

Max: -se la quita- No toques eso!

X: Max, qué hacen los mocosos aquí?!

Jay: Quién dijo eso? O.o

Colosso: -en la jaula- Fui yo! Por qué los mocosos están en nuestra guarida?!

KJ: Ese conejo acaba de hablar?! O.o

Max: Tú no hables, eres multi-animal... Él es el Doctor Colosso, mi conejo...

Colosso: Hola, mocosos

Cody: Oye, Cuida tus palabras, roedor...

KJ: Es un lagomorfo...

Cody: Lo que sea...

Jay: Por qué tienes un póster de Dark Maeham ahí? -lo señala-

Max: -lo arranca con la telequinesis- Qué póster?

Zack: Dinos... -.-

Max: -habla rápido- Solía ser un villano, pero ahora no lo soy!

Colosso: Max! Se suponía que no debían saberlo!

Max: No pude evitarlo! Algo me obligaba a decirles! D:

Jay: Zack, dijimos que control mental con los Thundermans no -.\

Zack: Ash, eres un aguafiestas...

Max: Wow, control mental? Cuantos poderes tienen?

Ryan: 4 cada uno...

Max: De todos ustedes?! -los demás asienten y Max cae de rodillas deprimido XD- Por qué solo me tocaron 2 poderes y a ellos 4?! DX

KJ: Oye, tampoco es que nos guste, o sea, con uno o dos a mí me basta...

Jay: KJ, es un ex-villano, no le des ideas...

Max: Tomaré eso como un cumplido... Colosso sigue dándome malas influencias

Colosso: Quieres ser malvado? Al Doctor Colosso haz un llamado XD

Ryan: Y creí que nuestras mascotas son una locura jejejeje XD

Max: Qué tipos de mascotas tienen?

Ryan: Ahora vuelvo -corre al tobogán, pero se resbala XD- Ehhhh, mejor las escaleras -vuelve a correr-

Arriba estaban Rapha y Hank jugando a las vencidas en la mesa XD mientras los demás miraban preocupados :v

Mona: Esto va a tardar...

Barb: Sí...

Ryan: -corre hacia Mikey- Pa, y Gatito Helado?

Mikey: En la nave, pero aún no podemos sacarla...

Ryan: -le susurra- No le diré a mamá que se rompió la televisión por tu culpa...

Mikey:... Solo porque tu madre no está aquí

Ryan: Gracias! :D -va corriendo afuera- No la encuentro! -choca XD-... Olvidenlo

A los 5 segundos vuelve con la hielera de Gatito Helado

GH: Miau :3

Nora: Ese es un gato de helado?! :D

Hank: Gato de helado? -se distrae-

Rapha: Ja, te gane! -lo tira-

Hank: -choca contra la pared XD-

Todos: uhhh...

Chloe: Me la puedo comer? :3

Ryan: -abraza a Gatito Helado XD- Como se te ocurre querer comertela?! DX

GH: Miau :3

Chloe: Por fissss? :3 -hace carita tierna-

Billy: Traje cucharas y salsa de menta! :D

Ryan: Nooo! D: -baja corriendo a la guarida de Max-

Chloe: Yo quería helado :c

Nora: Descuida Chloe... Nos la comeremos en la noche 7u7

Chloe: Siiiii \:3/

Ryan: -baja a la guarida de Max- Aquí está! :3

GH: Miau :3

Max y Colosso: O.o

Colosso:... Me la puedo comer? :D

Ryan: Noooooo! -le tira láser de los ojos-

Max: -lo esquiva- Además de super velocidad, ojos láser?!

Colosso: Es como una mala combinación de Billy y Nora juntos! D:

Jay: Ryan, deja de presumir...

Chloe: -aparece con un vestido, lentes oscuros y una pose coqueta- Ven, bebé, vamos a pasear... 7u7

Jay: Y yo ya me fui -se hace invisible-

Chloe: Mmm :c

Max: Ni que fuera tan guapo...

Cody: Viejo... Incluso hay abuelas que intentaron besarlo! D:

Max:... No sé si reírme o sentir pena...

Colosso: Yo voy por la risa, aaajaja jajajaja XD -ríe como loco desquiciado XD y le cae una bola de agua XD- O.o?

Jay: -se hace visible en las escaleras- No te burles de mi pena! DX -se hace invisible-

Zack: Ay, Dios...

Al día siguiente, todos desayunaban en el comedor o la sala antes de ir a la escuela, ya que hay que aprender mucho y es un lugar en el que te dan todo el conocimiento... Ni yo me la creo jajajajjaaja XD es una prisión ;-;

Tori: Ryan, por cómo estas comiendo, haces que pierda el apetito...

Ryan: -comiendo como animal- Qué?

Tori: -_\

KJ: -transformado en perro, comiendo en el piso de la cocina-

Kevin: Hijo, si vas a comer como animal, no seas un perro...

KJ: -le hace ojitos-

Kevin:... Bueno, en gato UnU

KJ: -se transforma en gato y sigue comiendo-

Hank: -susurra a Kevin- No tiene modales?

Max: -pasando comiendo cereal- Mira quien lo dice...

Hank: -.-"

Pheobe: Vamos, se hace tarde -parada en la puerta-

Los chicos: -de mala gana se levantan y van a la puerta-

Leo: -leyendo el periódico- Llevan "sus cosas"?

Tori: Hai, oka-san XD

Leo: Te dije que no me digan así!

Tori: Boom -se va bien divas XD-

Barb: Qué fue lo que dijo?

Leo: Me dijo "mamá" -.-

Todos-Leo: Jajajajjajjajajaj XD

Jajajajajjaja pobre Leo XD

Mientras, los chicos estaban entrando a la escuela, con caras de aburridos como siempre :v no conozco a nadie que le guste la escuela

Pheobe: -entra-

Cherry: Pheobe! :D -la abraza-

Pheobe: Hola, Cherry! X3

Max: -mira a los chicos-Sí les preguntan, no las conozco -se va caminando XD-

Cherry: Pheobe, no vas a creer lo que me... -se pierde al mirar a Jay-

En la mente de Cherry, Jay estaba como un caballero de armadura y capa azul que la miraba como diciendo "ven conmigo, mi princesa cereza" Hey, me salio rima! :D en fin, estaba babeando por Jay, como cualquiera :v

Cherry: -babeando-

Pheobe: Cherry?

Cherry: Quién es él? -sin prestarle atención-

Pheobe: Ammm

Chica random de la escuela: -grito fangirl-Es Jayson Hamato! :D

Todas las chicas en el pasillo: :D

Jay:... Debo correr, no?

Zack: Es mejor que vueles...

Jay: Pasteles desabridos, aaahhhhhh! -sale corriendo mientras todas las otras chicas, Cherry inclusive XD, lo persiguen-

Tori: -convulsiona de la risa- Eso jamás deja de hacerme reír! XD

Pheobe: Sí, es guapo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan conocido...

Kathy: Creo saber por qué...

En Seattle, la hija del Seddie, Yamila Benson, estaba escribiendo en su laptop desesperada mientras subía más y más fotos de Jay en todos los ángulos a un blog dedicado a él :v vaya psicópata

Yam: -con cara de violadora XD- 500.000 seguidores, gracias a mí B)

Charles: Yo hice el sitio web ¬n¬

Yam: Porque si no te golpeaba...

Charles: Me golpeaste de todos modos!

Yam: No te oigo, tengo un seguidor nuevo -lo ignora XD-

Volviendo a Hiddenville, Jay seguía corriendo mientras todas las chicas seguían persiguiendolo XD

Jay: Ayudaaaaaa! D: -corriendo-

Chicas: Tras él! :3

Max: -boquiabierto XD- A él lo persiguen las chicas como marinos a una sirena!

Ryan: En cierto modo, Jay es un sireno XD

Jay: -pasando, sin camiseta, mostrando sus super músculos 7u7, mientras con las chicas detrás de él- No es gracioso, Ryan!

Pheobe:... No lo voy a perseguir, tengo novio...

Shadow: En nuestra escuela, hay chicas que le tiran el brasier y bailan reguetton en frente de él :/

Cody: -hace cara de asco por el reguetton XD-

Pasados un par de minutos en lo que todas las chicas dejaron a Jay en calzones (que por cierto eran de Héroes Espaciales XD), el joven terminó colgado de una tela en el techo como cuando el director Bradford sufrió uno de los vandalismos de Max, excepto que en lugar de querer bajar, quería subir más alto :v

Jay: Auxilio! DX

Chicas: Agarrenlo! :3

Jay: Miren, por allá, es Kid Danger! -apunta a la nada-

(Donde?! :D -busca como idiota XD-

Kuno: Ni que Jace Norman fuera tan guapo...

Yo: No te golpeo porque te quiero! :v)

Chicas: -buscan como idiotas-

Jay: -se hace invisible justo a tiempo-

Chica random: Dónde está? :c

Pheobe: Ah... Se fue a Noruega n.n

Chicas: -salen corriendo de la escuela-

KJ: Vaya, eso fue convincente...

Phoebe: me sorprende lo fácil que caen

En la casa Thunderman :v

Hank: que tal si nos ponemos mas al corriente? Eh? Hablemos

Barb: cuéntennos todo lo que paso desde la ultima vez que nos vimos n.n

Leo: que les digo…no hay mucho que decir

Ese "no hay mucho que decir" se va al caño cuando aparece con teletransportacion una niña, 9 años calculando :v pelo negro y ojos zafiros, con suéter azul claro, falda azul oscuro y zapatos negros

Niña: papá, podemos jugar? :3 –viendo a Leo-

Hank/Barb:…-miran a Leo-

Mikey: bueno creo que ya no hay que decir lo nuevo u3u

Leo:-mira mal a Mikey- eejejeje bueno –alza a su niña sentándola en sus piernas- Hank, Barb….ella es Kameko, mi hija menor

Barb: y soy yo quien no dice nada? –mirando a Donnie-

Donnie: u.u"

Colosso de entrometido apareció detrás de Leo y miro a Kameko detenidamente

Colosso: técnicamente no hay nada de malo pero como que algo no cuadra

Leo: largo, conejo

Hank: jeje, es un placer Kameko –estira su mano-

Kame:-la estrecha- digame kame n.n

Barb: eres muy tierna, creo que Chloe ya no se sentirá tan sola

Leo: jeje también debo llevarla a la escuela

Kame: no! Libertad! –desaparece :v-

Raph:….genial, se escapó, ahora puede estar en cualquier parte….

Barb: alguien mas tiene a un niño que no sepamos?

Miran a Donnie

Donnie: hay gracias hermanos, siempre puedo contar con ustedes –sarcasmos mode on- ok….se llama Madison, tiene aproximadamente la edad de kame

Colosso: parece que no soy el único conejo aquí XD

Raph:-agarra a Colosso, abre la puerta hacia la guarida de Max y lo tira :v- adiós

Colosso: AAAAAAHHH!

Raph: como lo soportan?

Hank: todos nos hacemos esa pregunta

Mikey: y también porque vive con ustedes?

Barb: su castigo por sus crímenes

Kevin: castigo de el? Para ser que el castigo es para ustedes

Hank: y que lo digas -n-

En la escuela otra vez con los demás, después de bajar a Jay de su (muy divertida XD) condena :v aparte de volver a ponerse su ropa ya que él no puede estar de exhibicionista, no sería muy seguro para el u3u. Phoebe se encargó de mostrarle más a fondo la escuela

Phoebe: y esta es la clase de matemáticas

No entre ahí sulivan! :"""v

Kathy: las de química?

Phoebe: final del pasillo a la derecha

Ryan: un baño? DX –bailando raro por hacer pipi :v-

Phoebe:-suspira y señala- por ahí

Ryan:-corre-

Tori:…..-escucha música- que?...

Tori se aleja de los demás siguiendo el sonido, mientras más caminaba más fuerte se escuchaba la música hasta que al fin llego! Al asomarse a uno de los salones vio nada más y nada menos que…..Max y los crushed skulls!

Tori:….7u7 –entra al salón-

Los muchachos aun no notaban la presencia de Tori

Max: se escucha genial, chicos, aunque…..Oyster, tu guitarra se escucha desafinada

Oyster:-comienza a sonar las cuerdas- demonios…

Max: mientras esperamos a Oyster, sigamos, 1…2 –se voltea y ve a Tori- AH!

Tori:-se cruza de brazos- pero que tenemos aquí?

Max: Tori! Q-que haces aquí?!

Wolfgang: quién es?

Oyster: es una de las súper heroínas que se quedan contigo, Max?

Gideon: bueno, hola, bonita 7u7 –se acerca a ella-

Tori:-con cara de pocos amigos-

Gideon:-se aleja- n.n"

Max: si, si, Victoria, largo! Estamos ocupados!

Tori: primero, a mí no me llamas por mi nombre completo! Y segundo…no me puedo quedar? Anda, Max, esto es lo poco más interesante que eh visto hoy –pone una mano en su cadera-

Max: es un ensayo privado, Tori

Tori: sigue siendo privado, solo que ahora estoy yo

Max: aaagh, bien!...pero no interrumpas

Tori sonríe y se sienta en uno de los alta voces mientras que los chicos se preparaban para tocar. Max da la señal y los demás lo siguen, Tori veía y escuchaba atenta…no tocaban mal, nada mal en realidad

Tori:-piensa: son buenos….-

Ellos terminan

Tori:-aplaude- bien…pero algo falta…

Oyster: ah, sí? Que?

Tori: tienen vocalista?

Max: amm sí, soy yo, guitarrista y vocalista dos en uno

Tori: pues ya no más, seré yo –se levanta de donde estaba sentada y va a agarrar el micrófono-

Max: wow wow wow wow wow!

Gideon: no puedes simplemente decir que te unes, debemos admitirte!

Oyster: esta no es tu banda

Tori:-hace su puño de fuego-

Ellos retroceden asustados

Max: y si c-cantas algo y lo decidimos? n.n" –nervioso-

Tori: claro –toma la partitura de Oyster con la letra- mjm….ok, comiencen que no tengo todo el día

Los chicos suspiran, si no tienen de otra….

Con los demás que se dieron cuenta que Tori no estaba hace cinco minutos :v y buscaban por la escuela

Phoebe: Tori!

Jay: Tori a donde te metiste ahora?!

Zack: debimos amarrarla

KJ: esperen….

Silencio….bueno mas o menos ya que se escuchaba cantar la voz de…

Todos: Tori? –siguen la música-

Los alumnos salían de sus clases al escuchar la música y también terminaron siguiéndola para que todos terminaran en el lugar de la banda donde Tori cantaba Bad reputation de Avril Lavigne. La gente se emocionaba, bailaba y gritaba, cuando Tori termina de cantar el publico aplaude enloquecido

Max: Bienvenida a Max y los crushed skulls!

Tori: corrección, Max, Tori y los crushed skulls! –anuncia en el micrófono-

Todos: WUUUUUUUUU! :D

Phoebe: jejejeje ustedes van a causar estragos, lo imagino

Kathy: jamás lo dudes ni un momento, Pheebs

La banda hace reverencia mientras todos seguían aplaudiendo


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo cap Wuwu! XD**

Era de mañana en la casa Thunderman, todos dormían como si de muertos se tratasen :v. En la habitación de las chicas, Phoebe y Kathy eran las primeras en estar despiertas, obvio…siendo las más estudiosas no me sorprende

Phoebe: muchachas! Arriba!

Lasdemas: aaagh…

Shadow: qué hora es?...

Kathy: la misma que ayer pero un poco más tarde

Tori: no es gracioso, Kathy –se tapa con las sabanas-

Alice:-desparramada en la cama :v-

Phoebe:-les tira a cada una, una almohada con la telequinesis-

Chicas: hey!

Phoebe: vístanse y vamos a desayunar antes de que se haga más tarde –sale de la habitación junto con Kathy-

Tori: y creí que tío Leo era molesto…

Con los chicos en la guarida de Max durmiendo también como troncos, hasta que Colosso suena una corneta despertándolos a todos, los chicos sobresaltados se caen de donde estaban durmiendo XD

Colosso: buenos días, mocosos XD

Zack: maldito lagomorfo…-pasa una mano por su cara-

Cody: porque nos despiertas?!

Colosso: a mí no me interesa la escuela, pero molestarlos si me interesa así que soy su reloj despertador XD

Jay:-le tira agua- 7n7

Max: antes de que permita que te hagan conejo a la parrilla 7.7 que hora es?

KJ:-mirando su teléfono- las 7:30…

Max: y la escuela comienza a las?...

KJ: 8…

Todos se paran rápido XD patitas pa que las quiero!

Arriba Barb y Mona hacían el desayuno, hot cakes, Kathy y Phoebe ya terminaban de desayunar mientras Chloe comía alegremente junto a Kame quien jugaba a hacerle caritas a los hot cakes con la miel :v

Leo: Kame, que te eh dicho de jugar con la comida?

Kame: pa, solo dibujo caritas, y a Chloe le gustan

Aparecen los chicos

Chloe:-mira a Jay- también me gusta ese, bebé 7u7

Kame: no te emociones, él no quiere a sus fans –come sus hot cakes-

Jay: porque quieren profanarme DX

Ahora bajan el resto de las chicas :v

Tori:-cara de odio la vida- días…

Nora: días?

Tori: buenos no tienen de nada –agarra un plato para desayunar-

Alice: cuanto falta para el fin de semana? DX

Barb: apenas es miércoles así que…

Ese momento en el cual quieres tirarte del décimo piso de cabeza contra un cactus :""D

Cherry:-entrando por la puerta vestida como modelo- hola Phoebe, estoy lista para la escuela, perdón que me haya vestido fachosa, hay Jay! No sabía que estarías aquí –hace una pose coqueta en la puerta-

Billy: pero si están viviendo con nosotros

Nora: cállate Billy -n-

Donnie: chicos, terminen su desayuno que se les hará tarde

Leo: lo mismo para ti, Kame, iras a la escuela

Kame: que?! D:

Leo: y no intentes escapar con teletransportación –se cruza de brazos-

Kame:-hace un puchero-

Tori:-rueda los ojos- ya vámonos…

Los jóvenes salen de la casa

Kame: porque Maddy no está aquí sufriendo esta joya conmigo?

Donnie: sabes que esta con su abuelo O'neal

Kame: eso no es mi culpa…

Leo: no más discusiones, Kameko, iras con Billy y Nora

Billy/Nora:-saliendo y quedan en su lugar en la entrada :v- que?! D:

Leo: lo que escucharon

Kame: tampoco estoy feliz, tranquilos…

En la escuela con los mayores, Jay usaba lentes oscuros y gorra para pasar desapercibido junto a las chicas :v pero con Cherry colgando de su brazo obvio llamaría la atención

Jay: Cherry, suéltame, esto es de vida o muerte :"v

Cherry: calma, guapo, las chicas creeran que soy tu novia y no se acercaran :3

Jay: yo ya tengo novia…y no eres tu

Hello darkness my old friend… :v okno

Cherry:-con el Corazón partido :v- D""""""X

Ryan: Jay, el rompe corazones XD

Zack:-rueda los ojos-

Suena la campana

Phoebe: vamos a clases, chicos

Tori: porque no me tire del techo cuando podía?

Max: digo lo mismo -n-"

Bradfor: oiga usted! –señala a Jay- no puede usar eso aquí!

El director lucifer, digo, Bradfor :v se acerca a Jay y le quita los lentes y la gorra

Bradfor: O-O oh por dios eres Jayson Hamato! :"D –grito de niña fangirl-

Phoebe: lo conoce? O.o

Kathy/Shadow/Tori/Alice: lo conoce? ._.

Zack/Ryan/Cody/KJ: lo conoce ._.

Chicas: Ahí esta! :D

Jay: me lleva el diablo! –corre forest corre! :v-

Max: vamos a clase –camina-

Shadow: el estará bien

Los demás se van por los pasillos y Jay pasa corriendo otra vez sin camisa con las chicas detrás de él…..y también Bradfor :v

Con Billy y Nora

Nora: no puedo creer que nos dejaran de niñera

Kame: oye!

Billy: no es por ti, es por tu edad n.n

Kame: tengo 9 años y no necesito ninguna niñera

Billy: 9? Creí que tenías 4 rv:

Kame: estas diciéndome enana?! :v

Nora:-hace facepalm- Billy, si ella tuviera 4 no la enviarían a la escuela con nosotros…estaría feliz de la vida en casa junto a Chloe

Kame: envidio a esa niña… y a Maddy

De vuelta en la escuela, los chicos estaban en clases de química con el señor Pompis... digo, Pomposo :v qué nombre más raro, en fin, la clase como siempre era aburrida... hasta que luego de entregar unas tareas, Pheobe se puso a hacer melodrama... de nuevo :v

Pheobe: -se acerca al profesor- señor Pompis!

S.P: Es Pomposo! :v

Pheobe: No importa, quiero presentarle una queja... hice todos los ejercicios de la A a la Z... por qué tengo 9?

S.P: Pheobe, hiciste todo correctamente... pero incluí un ejercicio con la letra Ñ, sólo para ver si lo podían hacer...

Pheobe: No es justo, esto es química, no español!

S.P: De todos modos, sólo uno de todos ustedes lo hizo bien... o una, debería decir...

Pheobe: Qué?

S.P: -apunta hacia la clase, y ahí estaba Kathy, sonriendo al ver que había sacado un 10 y Pheobe no-

Pheobe: -gruñe- Dijo que el ejercicio Ñ no sumaba puntos!

S.P: Pheobe, si quieres sacar buenas calificaciones como Katherine, te sugiero que te esfuerces y hagas todos los ejercicios para la próxima...

Pheobe: -se va a su lugar de mala gana-

Max: -susurra a Ryan- Alguien está molesta XD

Ryan: -mira a Pheobe detrás de él- Tranquila, preciosa, puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres 7u7

Pheobe: -le tira la gorra con la telequinesis sin que la vean-

Ryan: ... O puedes desquitarte conmigo, tambien funciona :c -agarra su gorra y se la vuelve a poner-

Jay: -entra corriendo al salón en calzoncillos, despeinado y con marcas de besos y bloquea la puerta- Por qué no puedo tener un día normal en la escuela? D"""X

Cherry y todas las demás chicas: OuO

S.P: Alguien que le pueda prestar ropa a Jayson?

Ryan: Siempre tengo esto contra brabucones :3 -le da un par de pantalones-

Max: ... Dónde los guardas? ,':/

Ryan: Tú no has visto nada :v

Tori: -hace una cara rara-

Shadow: Qué te pasa?

Tori: Creo que hay polvo aquí...

Shadow: ... Todo el mundo cúbrase! D:

Todos-el profesor: -se esconden-

Tori: A... a... aaaa... achu! -estornuda fuego y quema la ropa del profesor :v-

Clase: ._.

Tori: Eeeejejejeje... comí alitas picantes anoche n.n

S.P: -toce hollín- Creo que la clase terminó... -se desmaya :v-

Clase: -felices de la vida porque se van :v-

En la casa Thunderman :v

Mikey: -haciendo comida en la cocina mientras canta :v- Fiiiigaroooo, Fiiiigaroooo :v

Raph: Alguien por favor que lo calle, me sangran los oídos -cubriéndose los oídos-

Kevin: -convertido en topo, cava un hoyo y se mete ahí para no escuchar a Mikey :v-

Colosso: -con orejeras- Que se calle, por favor! D":

Hank: -agarra a Mikey- Agradezco que cocinaras, pero necesitamos silencio -lo tira por la ventana del patio-

Mikey: Puedo volaaaaar! :"""D

Leo: -mira por donde Hank lo tiró- ... Volverá en algún momento?

Hank: Eso espero, dejo la comida sin terminar...

Donnie: -mira el reloj- Uh, en cualquier momento llegan los demás

Barb: Hablas de sus esposas? Abril, Irma y Hana?

Venus: -pasando mientras acomoda un poco la casa- Y Casey...

Barb: Ah... Casey... -.-

Venus: Por qué todo el mundo odia a mi esposo?

Hank: Te casaste con él? D":

Venus: Eso qué tiene de malo?!

Ay, querida... todo :"v

Hank: supongo que el amor es ciego

Colosso: obvio, Barb se casó contigo…

Hank:-lo agarra y lo tira junto con Mikey :v-

Colosso: AAAAAAAAAAHHH! D:

En eso las mujeres de la casa antes nombradas y Casey….esperen rv: -piensa poquito-…..las mujeres de la casa, llegan entrando por la puerta de enfrente

Abril: holaaa :D

Barb: Abril! :"D

Hana: cuanto tiempo, eh? Thundermans?

Barb: Hana! :""D

Irma: no se olviden de mi!

Barb/Hank: Irma!

Irma: Thundermans!

Casey:-entra- Hank

Hank:…Casey -.-

Casey: Barbara

Barb: Casey -.-

Burro! :v okno

Casey: que gusto volver a verlos

Barb:-forzando una sonrisa- igualmente

Chloe:-aparece- quienes son?

Hank:-la carga- Chloe ellos son las esposas de las tortugas, Irma la esposa de Mikey, Hana la esposa de Leo y Abril la esposa de Donnie

Chloe: hola

Abril: hola lindura :3

Barb: y él es el esposo de Venus, Casey

Chloe:-lo mira-

Casey: hola n.n

Chloe:-hace una mueca- esto es una broma, cierto?

Hank: ojala, Chloe….. ojala

Karai:-entrando- Thundermans…

Hank: karai, que bueno verte

Karai: lo mismo digo –pone sus manos en las caderas-

Barb: llegas a tiempo para la comida… solo hay que esperar que Mikey llegue n.n"

Los chicos apenas llegando de la escuela entran felices de haber salido de la cárcel, Junto con Billy, Nora y Kame

Jay: hemos vuelto…

Ryan/Alice: mamá! :D –van a abrazar a Irma-

Kathy: Ma! :D adivina! Saque otro 10! B)

Phoebe: si, si, ya sabemos que así fue estuvimos ahí 7n7

Abril: jeje esa es mi niña

Kame: mami! :D

Los Thundermans, Chloe incluida que bajo para recibir a Jay :v esperaban a que ella fuera a abrazar a Hana, la cosa es que no fue así y termino abrazando fue a Karai, dejándolos medio MUY confundidos

Chloe: queeeeeeee? ._.

Phoebe: algo anda mal –susurra a Max-

Max: no me digas -.-

El resto de los Thundermans: Mami?! O-o

Leo: Eeeejejejeje n.n

Escapa de ahí, esponja! :"v

Leo: ... Chicos, por qué no ayudan a mamá y a sus tías a desempacar, mientras... hablo con los Thundermans?

Chicos: -se van con sus mamás :v-

(X: Deberías especificar que Casey es hombre

Reina: Y tú deberías callarte! :v)

Hank: -aún con Chloe en brazos, se sienta con Barb en el sillón- Sigo confundido, qué pasó?

Barb: Creímos que Kame... era hija de Hana...

Max/Pheobe/Billy/Nora: -se sientan también-

Leo: -se frota la cabeza, estando sentado en un sillón individual- Es difícil de explicar...

Billy: Claro que no, Karai es la mamá de Kame y tú su padre, qué es difícil de explicar en eso? rv:

Leo: Fue hace... 9 años...

Flashback \:v/

El Escuadrón TN y todos los demás estaban combatiendo a los Kraang en Nueva York, y en eso, uno de los robots le tiró a Leo y Karai unos dardos, que por malas obras del destino, terminaron teniendo propiedades afrodisíacas, ambos se fueron pa' lo oscurito y no hay que explicar más porque hay niños :v

Fin del flashback :v sí, eso es todo...

Leo: Y al día siguiente, Kame ya había venido al mundo...

Thundermans: O-o

Max: Auch... Qué incómodo pensar que tu hermana es la madre de tu hija...

Pheobe: -lo golpea-

Leo: Sí... por eso hablamos de eso lo menos posible... Hana sabe que no es su madre, y Charlie, el padre de Zack, sabe que no es su padre... y se nos complica un poco...

Barb: Leo... descuida, no veremos a Kame diferente por eso -le palmea el hombro-

Leo: Gracias, Barb...

Mikey: -cae desde la pared contraria a donde lo tiraron con un sombrero cosaco y un pescado- Traje la cena! :D

Colosso: -cae detrás de él, vestido como bailarín cosaco :v- Volví de Rusia...

Más tarde, todos estaban en la sala viendo la televisión :v

Kathy: Alguien me pasa las palomitas?

Pheobe: -se las acerca con la telequinésis, pero antes de que las agarre, se las tira encima-

Kathy: -escupe algunas- -.- No necesito ser telépata para saber que sigues molesta...

Ryan: Hey, eso rima! :D

Pheobe: Ay, perdón, la señorita "Tengo todo 10" se molesta? -sarcástica-

Donnie: Pheobe, no tener un 10 no es el fin del mundo...

Ryan: Puedo decírtelo yo, mi nota máxima es un 7 :D

KJ: Y eso te enorgullece? ,':/

Pheobe: -se va de la sala y a su cuarto de mala gana-

Max: Auch...

KJ: -se convierte en cachorro de perro y se rasca-

Chloe/Nora/Billy/Kame: Kyyyyy! *u*

Chloe: Es tan lindo! :3 -lo alza-

Kevin: Es algo malo de los poderes de KJ, sólo se convierte en animales cachorros...

Chloe: -lo apapacha- :3

KJ perrito: -mueve la colita- :3

Kame: por eso me encantan sus poderes :3 –le rasca la oreja-

KJ:-mueve una patita :v-

Billy: también quiero! :D –lo acaricia también-

Nora: ahora conviértete en gatito! X3

KJ:-suspira y lo hace- miau

Los chiquis de la casa: AWWWWW!

Mientras en la cocina :v

Colosso:-jugando cartas con gatito helado :v- muy bien, nena, te toca

GH: miau –toma una carta-

Colosso: ahora…-pone las cartas en la mesa- yo gano!

GH:-pone las suyas-

Colosso:-ve que en realidad perdió :v- D:

GH: :3

Colosso: que?! Grrrr….voy a desconectar el refri en la noche, gatito 7n7###

GH: hisss!

Mikey: Colosso, más vale que no estés molestando a gatito helado!

Colosso: no Mikey :3

Otra vez en la sala las nenitas seguían acariciando a KJ aun convertido en gatito y aparte de pancita :v

Chloe: puedes quedarte así para siempre? :3

KJ: Hiss!

Kame: eso es un no, Chloe

Chloe: oh :c

Barb: amm podemos pedirte algo, KJ?

KJ:-asiente-

Barb: bueno…resulta que hay ardillas en los muros…

Mikey/Ryan: eh?! D:

Nora: larga historia n.n"

Hank: no cerraron la puerta del patio -.-

Billy: bueno, si lo dices así, ya no es tan larga la historia u3u

Barb: puedes…intentar hacer que se vayan

KJ:-se convierte en ardilla y se va-

Kevin: parece que es un si

Chloe: no te vayas cachorrito :"c –va a sentarse a las piernas de Jay- consuélame TnT –lo apapacha-

Jay: eeejejeje –le palmea la cabeza-

Hana: también una niña, hijo?

Jay: no es culpa mía :c

Claro que si :v

Shadow: admite que es mejor que las demás chicas que te persiguen

Jay:-mira a Chloe-

Chloe:-con carita tierna e inocente- :3

Jay: bueno, en algo tienes razón

Chloe:-acurrucada en su pecho- UuU

Jay:-la apapacha- jeje

Kame:-saca su teléfono- Liang me envió un mensaje :D

Jay: mm 7n7

KJ:-como ardilla, sube al hombro de Kame, se roba el teléfono :v y sale corriendo-

Kame: KJ! No! D: -lo sigue-

Barb: quien es Liang?

Hana: el noviecito de Kame

Jay: no es su novio

Nora: tan pequeña y con novio?!

Jay: no es su novio! :v

Barb: vaya que rápido

Jay: que no es su novio! Ella nunca tendrá novio! Punto!

Tori: algún día lo piensas aceptar? 7.7

Jay: nunca!

Max: no entiendo esa sobreprotección -n-"

Más tarde ese mismo día, Mikey, Venus y Barb limpiaban la cocina, Mikey tuvo que conectar el refri ya que Alguien, mjm :v, lo había desconectado XDxdxd

Mikey: si no me daba cuenta, gatito pudo derretirse D:

Colosso:-en la mesa- sí, que bien que te diste cuenta 7n7"

En la sala Chloe y Kame jugaban a tele-atrapadas, que es eso? Las atrapadas con teletransportacion! :D

Chloe: te tengo! –se le lanza-

Kame:-desaparece y aparece en las escaleras- jaja! XD

Chloe:-hace lo mismo- te atrapare!

Kame: jajaja XD –sube-

Chloe:-la sigue-

KJ:-limpiándose telarañas- uff al fin pude sacar a esas ardillas de las paredes…-se tira en el sofá

Barb:-desde la cocina- gracias, cielo!

KJ: no es nada, Barb!

En un momento algo inoportuno, Kame tuvo la idea de teletransportarse a las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, y ahí... ya verán :v

Kame se teletransportó debajo de la cama de Max, así que no iban a verla, pero ella sí a escuchar

Jay: Qué pasa, Zack?

Zack: Que qué pasa? No te has dado cuenta? Desde que tu papá le contó a los Thunderman que Kame es hermana de ambos, no dejan de mirarla mal

Jay: Qué quieres decir con eso?

Zack: O sea, reacciona, todos la miran mal por ser una hija no deseada!

Desde ese día algo cambió dentro de Kame :v

Jay: Zack, entiendo que sufras por Kame, yo también lo hago, pero no crees que ella es demasiado joven para entender eso?

Zack: No, tú eres el que no entiende, todos la miran como si fuera un bicho raro! Como un fenómeno!

Jay: Claro, como si todos fuéramos normales! Tenemos super poderes, genio! Y nuestros padres son mutantes! Nadie en esta familia es normal!

Zack: Te diré algo, niño bonito, en tanto Kame sea nuestra hermana, nunca tendrá una vida normal en donde no la juzguen...

Kame: -con los ojos llenos de lágrimas desaparece-

Chloe:-aparece en las escaleras- hola?

Jay: Chloe... hace cuanto estas?

Chloe: acabo de llegar :3 buscaba a su hermana pero encontrarte a ti es mejor 7u7

Jay: jejeje gracias, Chloe, ammm y si la buscas arriba?

Chloe: acompáñame :3

Jay:-suspira- bueno, vamos

Va con Chloe, toma su mano y ambos suben. En la sala Barb, Hank y Casey se ponian al tanto ademas querian resolver el misterio de porque Venus se caso con el :v

Barb: asi que... Casey, tu y Venus se casaron...

Hank: estábamos seguros de que terminarían...-murmura-

Casey: y porque estarían seguros de eso?

Matemáticas hijo! :v

Colosso: simple sentido común?

Casey: silencio conejo

Venus: Casey tiene su encanto -se sienta junto a el y lo abraza- no lo ven?

 **(Reina/Angel:-como los hamsters ciegos :v-)**

Hank: bueno, que hora es? Es hora de la cena? :3

Barb: aun no Hank -mirando la hora en su teléfono-

Horas después :v...

Hank: LA CENA! :D

Hana: eso se escucho hasta en marte -sobándose un oído mientras entra a la cocina-

Mikey: Wu! Tengo hambre!

Los demás entran a la cocina

Phoebe:-aun mirando a Kathy con Rabia-

Kathy: Agh... Pheebs, por dios, ya déjalo ir... no es tan importante

Phoebe: es muy importante! No hay nada que importe mas en este momento!

Jay y Chloe llegan entrando en pánico

Jay: papá! No encontramos a Kame!

Leo: QUEEEEE?!

Chloe: jugábamos hace un rato a las tele-atrapadas y... hace horas la buscamos... o es muy buena o no esta u.u"

Max: ahora retiras lo dicho, Phoebe?

Phoebe: por ahora, si -.-"

Leo: Hank, hay que revisar toda la casa!

Jay: ya buscamos en toda la casa!

Chloe: yo en cada rincón

Raph: se les perdió una niña que puede teletransportarse y aparte hacerse invisible!

Nora: si, encontrarla sera pan comido -n- -sarcasmos :v-

Barb: cálmense, buscaremos por el vecindario, si estaba jugando no pudo haber ido lejos

Horas incansables de búsqueda mas tarde :v...

Phoebe:-llegando a la casa otra vez- no esta en Splat Burger!

Jay:-por la puerta de atras- no esta en la escuela!

Chloe:-aparece con ropa llamativa y lentes de sol- no esta en las Vegas

Tori:-junto a ella vestida de igual forma- buscamos muy bien

KJ:-junto a Jay- estuvieron buscando de verdad? 7n7

Tori: claro que si! -se agacha a la altura de Chloe- esconde el dinero de las apuestas, Chloe -susurrándole y le entrega el dinero-

Chloe:-asiente y desaparece-

Leo: MI BEBÉ NO ESTA Y USTEDES SE VAN DE VACACIONES?!

Chloe:-vuelve a aparecer- perdón por intentar ayudar 7-7

Shadow: Cody no estaba con ustedes?

Tori se pone a ver al rededor

Tori: ammmm...

Chloe: oh no

En las vegas :v

Cody se encontraba en un altar con una bailarina exótica :v

Cody: Tori, Chloe, donde están?! OnO"

De vuelta en casa Thunderman

Tori: lo buscaremos en un rato, de ahí no se ira

Zack y Karai entran a la casa

Zack: no la encontramos en la heladería

Karai: fui a hablar con Liang y tampoco la a visto...

Max: bueno si no aparece para mañana... haya ustedes -intenta ir a su guarida-

Phoebe:-lo detiene con la telequinesis- a donde vas?!

Max: Phoebe! Estoy cansado!

Nora: todos estamos cansados! Pero no podemos dejar a Kame!

Alice:-llegando con la super velocidad- busque por la nave y nada

Irma: no pudo solo desaparecerse de la fas de la tierra, seguro se volvió invisible por alguna parte

Colosso carraspea subido en el sofá de la sala, eso llama la atención de todos que voltean a verlo

Colosso: yo puedo tener una idea de donde esta...

Leo: Y HASTA AHORA VIENES A DECIRNOS CONEJO?!

Raph detiene a Leo antes de que haga conejo a la parrilla :v

Colosso: bueno, no es tanto en DONDE esta... mas bien PORQUE se fue

Flashback :v

Colosso comienza a escuchar el alboroto de Jay y Zack, va tras ellos a esconderse detrás de uno de los muebles de la guarida pa chismosear mejor sin que lo descubran, en eso se da cuenta que Kame esta debajo de la cama escuchando todo con los ojos llorosos y desaparece

Fin! :v

Zack: Que cosa?! Ella estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo y no dijiste nada?!

Colosso: Iba a hacerlo... peeeero ya no seria divertido XD

Nora: ella escapo

Colosso: y yo creí que era malvado, ustedes me superan -mirando a Jay y Zack- estoy muy orgulloso ;u;

Zack: -se acerca a Colosso para tenerlo cara a cara- Cuando te convierta en huggies, ya veremos quién se ríe 7.7

A Raph le empezó a sonar el T-Phone con la musiquita de turututu turururu :v

Billy: -a bailar :v-

Raph: -contesta- Hola? ... Howie?

Todos: -voltean a Raph :v-

Raph: Bien, aquí andamos... Kame? ... Am... Digamos que no está n.n por? ... Está contigo?! Hace cuánto?!

Leo: -se le acerca- Kame está con ella?!

Raph: -lo empuja- Hace 6 horas? Y recién ahora nos dices?!

Con su hermanita menor por 5 años quien estaba en la cocina de su casa sosteniendo el telefono con una cara seria

Howie: pues... y cito sus palabras "no quiero volver a verlos", tuve que dejar que se tranquilizara lo suficiente antes de llamar, ni siquiera sabe que los estoy llamando, esta con Trixie en su cuarto...

Otra vez con los Thundermans :v

Raph: bien, gracias...es un alivio

Leo:-acerca el telefono a el- estaba preocupado!

Raph:-vuelve a empujarlo y pone el telefono en alta voz-

Howie:-desde la otra linea- lo note 7.7 no la culpo por irse después de lo que le dijeron y cito sus palabras otra vez "Ese par de chicos"

Jay: AAH! -llevándose una mano en el pecho- me pego un tiro! D""""X

Zack:-rueda los ojos-

Billy: se que te duele por dentro, Zack, desahógate

Le lanza una mirada de muerteeee :v

Billy: n.n" -retrocede pa salvar su vida-

Leo: iremos para alla, Howie, vigila que no se vuelva a ir!

Howie: haré lo que pueda -cuelga-

Leo: ok! Ustedes! -señala a Jay y a Zack- hablaremos de esto luego y obviamente serán castigados

Max: y como son los responsables deberían buscarla ambos en vez de nosotros:3

Leo: lo que el dijo -señala a Max- y vuelvan con mi bebé pronto!

Nora: tu solo estas cansado

Max: mucho!

Zack asiente, pone una mano en el hombro de Jay y ambos desaparecen de la casa Thunderman para reaparecer en la casa de su tía

Howie: vaya, no tardaron nada, niños

Jay: hola, tía Howie

Zack:-saluda con la mano-

Howie: hablen con ella, explíquenle bien... solo es una niña, chicos

Jay: lo sabemos...

Zack se dirige a la habitación de su prima Trixie, dentro una niña tal vez unos meses menor que Kame, morenita y de pelo afro, bailaba el lago de los cisne :v okno alguna cosa de ballet mientras Kame veía sentada en la cama

Trixie: como lo hago? :3

Kame: amm bien? No se mucho de bailes líricos

Toc toc toc, Penny :v okno XP Zack toco la puerta

Trixie: voy, mami -abre la puerta y ve a Zack- O.O! -la cierra un poco para que no vea a Kame- Kame no esta aquí u3u

Zack: no te pregunte si estaba...

Trixie rie nerviosa y en un intento en vano de proteger a su prima mayor, cerro la puerta recargando su peso en ella, lo cual no era mucho y Zack entro como si nada :v

Kame: que haces aquí? -cruzada de brazos con carita de enojo-

Zack: estuvimos buscándote como desesperados allá con los Thundermans para que nos vengas con tus berrinches!

Kame: berrinche mi trasero! Ustedes no me quieren! Jamas lo hicieron! Ya no los quiero! Déjenme sola o me voy a donde no me encuentren!

Jay:-entra también- Kame, hermanita, por favor

Kame: no me llames así! Tu no eres mi hermano! -se pone a llorar boca abajo en una almohada-

Jay: ;-; Kame, lo siento mucho si? No queríamos herirte -se arrodilla al lado de la cama- fuiste... una sorpresa

Zack: no diría de las buenas... -almohadazo en la cara de parte de Jay-

Jay: cuando eras bebé todo fue muy complicado, pero eramos niños... no entendimos hasta que crecimos, pero siempre te amamos, no importo lo demás

Kame:-abrazando mas la almohada-

Jay: y... por lo que oíste, es porque nos preocupamos por ti... no queremos que te traten de forma diferente o extraña y te sintieras mal

Kame: irónicamente fueron ustedes quienes lo hicieron...

Jay: ambos los sentimos...-mira a Zack esperando una disculpa-

Zack: que?

Jay: no le quieres decir algo?

Zack: creo que tu ya dijiste todo

Jay arrastra a Zack a la fuerza y le da un zape para después señalar a Kame, osea, se disculpa o se disculpa!

Zack:-suspira- siento mucho haber dicho eso, Kame, también me preocupo por mi hermana menor

Kame: mmm -voltea a verlo-

Zack: pero no te acostumbres a muestras de afecto 7.7

Jay: si te hace sentir mejor, Papá nos castigara...yyyy pienso que lo justo seria que tu pusieras el castigo

Kame se sienta secándose las lagrimas, venganza eh? 7u7 Es la hora de Cuqui! Xdxdxd

Kame: cualquier castigo?...

Jay: lo que tu nos des, lo merecemos

Kame:...-mira detrás de ellos a Trixie- oye Trix! Dime que tan fuertes son las trenzas de tus zapatillas?

Trixie: pues, muy resistentes, no rompen con nada

Kame: excelente 7u7 -frota sus manos de forma malévola :v-

Jay y Zack se miran un poquis inquietos

Al rato Jay estaba amarrado en el gimnasio de la secundaria donde habían un montón de porristas que intentaban violarlo :v

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAH! DX

Bradfor: habrán paso chicas! :D

En casa Thunder, Zack estaba vestido de princesa jugando a la fiesta del te con Chloe, su cara decía que no estaba nada feliz con esto :v pero su hermanita que estaba ahí presente también jugando con Chloe, ya tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sobre todo porque Zack no puede escapar teletransportandose al tener la tobillera que desactiva sus poderes XD

Es mi venganza Spanky!

Pero falta algo rv: algo... importante... algo que anteriormente también se fue, ALGO que se les olvido en las vegas

Tori: Chloe, hora de buscar a Cody

Chloe:-se pone lentes oscuros- vamonos, bebé B3

Tori: y nada de distraernos con apuestas!

Una búsqueda por Cody mas tarde

Tori/Chloe:-con un montón de joyas :v- no nos arrepentimos B3

Cody: gracias 7n7


	3. Chapter 3

**Vamos con el tercero! Woooo!**

Después de que Kameko tuviera su venganza con sus hermanos, volvió a su casa, donde aparte su padre la apachurró durante una hora :v todo siguió normal... Al fin era viernes por la tarde, ya habían salido de la escuela, así que saben qué significa 7u7 fiesta! fiesta! \:v/

Ryan/Alice: -entran bailando a la casa :v-

Pheobe: Qué hacen?

Kathy: Es viernes, y sus cuerpos lo saben -u-

Pheobe: Oh...

Se preguntarán qué no Pheobe ahora odiaba a Kathy? :v qué wena pregunta, Dorothy xd resulta que en un examen de química, la misma materia por la que Pheobe se enojó :v Kathy se sacó un 6 apropósito, sólo porque no quería que la odiaran el resto de la vida, pero no empezamos explicando eso porque nos dio flojera \:v/

Barb: -el el sofá con Chloe- Hola, chicos -saluda-

Chloe: Jay! :D -corre a abrazarlo-

Jay: Jejeje, hola, pequeña...

Hank: Por cierto, llegó un paquete esta mañana... -llevando una caja grande, pero grande grande :v junto a Raph-

Raph: -lo dejan en el piso- Dice que es para Tori, Kathy, Shadow y Alice...

Alice: Deben ser los zapatos que ordené! :D -corre a la caja seguida de las chicas-

Pheobe: Alto! -la detiene- Y si es una bomba que se active cuando abramos la caja?

Shadow: Esperen... -usa su visión rayos X y ve dentro de la caja-

Max: Desde cuando hace eso? O.o

Cody: No lo sé, desde cuando usas calzoncillos de Héroes Espaciales? -mirando a Max con la visión-

Max: Ah! -se tapa :v- No encontré ropa interior limpia, excepto la de Jay!

Jay: ... Ese montón de ropa de donde lo sacaste era mi ropa sucia...

Max: ... Voy a cambiar mis pantalones xP -se tira por el tobogán a su guarida-

Shadow: O.o abran la caja

Tori: -con un dedo de fuego, quema la cinta :v y abre la caja-

Se preguntarán, qué había dentro? :v pues, no es qué, más bien QUIENES...

Primero salió un chico rubio de ojos celestes que tosía y buscaba aire :v luego otro de cabello negro, ojos miel y cara de ángel o3o después otro de ojos celestes y cabello castaño claro que parecía futbolista y después otro de 2 años más o menos menor, de ojos negros y cabello marrón oscuro :v

Tori: Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

Nora: Los conocen? ',:/

Alice: Jasper! :D -lo taclea al chico más enano y lo abraza-

Pheobe: Parece que sí...

Chloe: rápido, pasenme el teléfono!

Nora: porque?

Chloe: quiero pedir uno igual a el *u* -señala a Jay-

Jay: n.n"

Tori: Thundermans, ellos son...

Shadow: Rich, mi novio

Tori: Stephen es el mio

Kathy: Jared, también mi novio

Alice: y Jasper el mio X3 -abrazándolo-

Billy: nooooooo! Dx -cae de rodillas con el kokoro broken :v-

Los padres veían a los chicos al estilo de "que es lo que haces aquí Fredd?!" :v sin duda no estaban muy contentos

Raph: que linda sorpresa -forzando una sonrisa-

Donnie:-igual xd- si, genial

Casey:-igual- fantastico

Rich: extrañábamos a nuestras chicas -abraza a Shadow- puede que los visitemos seguido ;3

Shadow: aww n.n

Los papis se quejan en voz baja mientras que sus esposas le miran mal XD

Cherry:-llegando- Pheebs! Rebaja de zapatos hay que ir ya! -mira a los chicos- por hay modelos aquí?

Chloe: los compraron por internet :3

Kathy: no, Chloe, así no funciona

Tori: se metieron en una caja para ser enviados hasta aca

Cherry: mas barato que el avión

Inteligente no? xd

Phoebe: voy por mi bolso -se aleja-

Cherry: yyyyyy...son solteros? :3

Chicas: NO! -toman a sus respectivos Novios y se pierden en el infinito y mas allá :v okno-

Cherry: :c

Phoebe: vamos, Cherry

Cherry: pero DX

Las dos amigas salen, Phoebe se la llevo a jaladas porque no tuvo opción :v Mientras en el cuarto de Phoebe estaban Tori y su novio Stephen, charlando y manteniéndose al tanto desde que Tori llego a Hidenville

Tori: Dime, idea de quién fue de enviarse a sí mismos por correo?

Stephen: Empieza con J, termina con asper -.-

Tori: -rueda los ojos- No entiendo qué le ve Alice...

Stephen: Pues... yo te veo a ti... n\\\\\\\\\n

 **(Ángel/Reina: Awwwww x3)**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron para besarse, a centímetros de un beso! Peeeeeeeerooooooo...

Max: -entra a lo "ya vine estúpidas :v"- Tori, tenemos práctica con la banda

Tori: Ah... voy, Max -el intruso se va :v- Lo siento, me tengo que ir... -se levanta y sigue a Max-

Stephen: Pero D:

Muy tarde, ya se fue :v

Mientras tanto, Alice y Jasper jugaban un juego de matar zombies en la televisión, y desde la cocina estaba Billy mirando celoso a la parejita :v

Billy: -abre el refrigerador y saca un salami-

Ryan: -comiendo pizza en la mesa (como siempre :v)- Qué ocurre, Billy?

Billy: Nada, sólo... Creí que a Alice le gustaba... -pucherito-

Ryan: Por qué?

Billy: Antes de que se fueran a la escuela el lunes, le di una rosa y... ella la aceptó... pensé que por ese gesto se enamoraría de mí...

Ryan: Okay, hay que imponer unas reglas -se levanta- y una de esas es que no con mi hermana... Jasper es mi mejor amigo y el novio de mi hermana, es la única persona con la que aceptaría que esté con ella... Además, ella es feliz, no te alegra eso?

Billy: Sí, pero... duele tanto que una chica te rechace así?

Ryan: Yo como el rompe corazones que soy, no soy de sufrir por amor 7u7 pero te diré esto: las chicas son complicadas... van por la vida diciendo que los hombres no tienen sentimientos, pero cuando encuentran a uno, no lo quieren... Sigue mi consejo, si quieres que una chica como Alice te preste atención, no cambies... A mí me aman por ser un Don Juan 7u7

Billy: Pero creí que tu nombre era Ryan Ángel rv:

Ryan: -pose pensativa- No, pos... sicierto xdxdxd

Billy: Bueno... gracias, Ryan... fue un buen consejo -sonríe-

Ryan: Cuando quieras... -le palmea el hombro-

Billy: Por cierto, el nombre completo de Alice cómo es?

Ryan: Te dije que si no quieres sufrir, olvídala...

Billy: Okay :c

Ryan: ... Se llama Marie Alesha, pero no lo oíste de mí

Billy: Hecho u3u

Mientras con Max y la banda :v wow eso se escucho genial :3 todos se encontraban en la casa de Oyster, este afinaba su guitarra, Tori probaba el sonido haciendo vocalizacion en el micrófono y Max ajustaba los parlantes junto a Gideon y Wolfgang

Gideon: que tal te escuchas, hermosa?

Tori: se escucha bien y no vuelvas a llamarme asiiii -dice haciendo la vocalizacion-

Max:-murmura- si a el no se lo permites...

Tori: dijiste algo, Max?

Max: nada, Victoria

Tori:-pone sus manos en sus caderas- sabes que no me gusta que me digan por mi nombre completo

Max: lo se, por eso lo digo -le sonríe de forma divertida-

Tori:-rueda los ojos- jejejeje

Toc toc toc penny! :v si ya se tengo un problema con The big bang theory! Dejenme en paz!

Oyster: voy yo

Al abrir la puerta a quien encontraron? No a Sheldon Cooper eso es obvio :v nop, fue a Stephen, que hace ahí? Como llego? Como supo donde ir? Solo hay una explicación para eso: Chloe

Oyster: quien eres tu?

Stephen: esta Tori?

Oyster: de parte de quien?

Stephen: soy su novio...

Oyster: mjm... Tori! Hay un chico aquí que te busca!

Tori:-va a la puerta- Stephen? Como llegaste?

Stephen: ah, le pedí a la pequeñita que me trajera y me pidió un chocolate por el aventon

Max: te cobro minimo, le caes bien -parandose junto a Tori-

Stephen: Bueno, dejando eso de lado, vine aquí para estar con Tori

Max: Lo siento, amigo, es ensayo privado -hablando con su tonito de "vete al demonio" con dulzura :v-

Tori: Maaax...

Max: De acuerdo u.u

 **(Reina/Ángel: Mandilón! :v)**

Bueno, Stephen entró a la casa, y los otros muy contentos no estaban que digamos :v

Tori: Y qué haces aquí?

Stephen: Estaba solo en la casa y te hechaba de menos :"3

Tori: -suspira- Eres adorable... tonto... pero adorable jeje

 **(Ángel: Entendí esa referencia :v/**

 **Reina: cofcofLeonaraicofcof :v)**

Después de un rato de charlar sin parar y que Tori no fuera al ensayo, Max ya estaba poniéndose un poco enojado... un poquito :v

Max: -gruñendo :v-

Oyster: Qué te pasa, Max?

Max: Ha estado con su noviecito durante un largo rato! Cuando va a venir?!

Los otros tres se miraron medio con miraditas cómplices y no pudieron evitar atar cabos :v

Gideon: Max... Tori te gusta?

Esponja, enloqueciste?! :v

Max: Quéeeee?

Obviamente los otros tres no se la creyeron :v

Max: que acaso quieren que explote el universo?!

Oyster: es que te vemos un poquito... celoso 7u7

Wolfgang: mjm 7u7

Gideon: Tori es una chica hermosa, vive contigo, tienen una increíble conexión cuando cantan a dúo y sin duda se han echo muy cercanos 7u7

Max: cercanos como amigos! Ella no me gusta y explotaría mi cabeza si así fuera, literalmente

Oyster: aja claro

Gideon: nos alegra que puedas seguir adelante después de lo de Allison n.n

Max: ella no me gusta, no estoy celoso! Dios porque se tardan tanto?! -mirando la puerta-

Así no convences a nadie hombre

Oyster, Gideon y Wolfgang se unen a Max con un cálido abrazito de amigos

Gideon: tranquilo, Max, nosotros te apoyaremos

Max: que les pasa?!

Con Tori y Stephen hablando

Tori: y conseguimos unos cinco collares de diamantes en las vegas

Stephen: la pasaron bien jeje

Tori: claro Chloe podía espiar las cartas y aparecer a mi lado en un parpadeo

Stephen: entonces tu invitas la cena?

Tori: esta chica invita -se señala con los pulgares-

Ambos se rien y para el segundo intento de un adorable y tierno beso! *u*

Max: ejem!

 **(Angel:-sujetando a reina- tranquila, Toretto!**

 **Reina: DX)**

Tori:-suspira- que quieres, Max?

Max: ensayar? 7-7

Tori: aun hay tiempo

Max: tenemos que volver en 15 minutos!

Tori: que? -mira su telefono- uuuuh lo siento, chicos, se me fue el tiempo

Gideon: y vaya que si -n-

Stephen: entiedan que extrañe mucho a Tori y...

Max: si si romeo, la amas no puedes vivir sin ella wuju -.-

Tori: Max! Que diablos te pasa?!

Oyster: yo se que es -levantando la mano-

Max: silencio, no sabes nada! -toma su guitarra- vamonos ya, a ver si la proxima si ensayamos como se debe

El Thunder gruñón :v sale de la casa, Tori con su mirada molesta jala a Stephen y se lo lleva tras Max

En la casa Thunderman por otro lado :v

Chloe: asi que requieren de mis servicios -sentada en el sofa individual con cara de negocios :v-

Rich: ahh claro

Jared: queremos poder venir cuando queramos para ver a nuestras chicas -abrazando a Kathy-

Kathy: jejeje n.n

Chloe: lo mio no es gratis, chicos, todo tiene un precio

Jasper: y el precio es?...

Chloe: soy una niña, que creen que es?

Rich:... te daremos cuatro pasteles de chocolate cada uno

Chloe: echo

Estrecha mano con los tres

Colosso: no se necesita prueba de ADN para saber que es hija de Hank

Jared: el conejo hablo? O.o

Colosso: claro que si, bobo

Alice: es el doctor Colosso, es un grosero como se dieron cuenta

Colosso: insultame niña, de todas formas hago popo en los zapatos de todos aqui jajajaja -se va :v-

Las chicas comienzan a revisar sus zapatos

Chloe: mi tarjeta. bebé -le pasa un papelito a Rich-

Rich:-mirando un dibujito a lo loco de Chloe- gracias? :/

En la entrada

Phoebe:-llegando con muchas bolsas- que buenas rebajas, Cherry, debimos invitar a las demás

Cherry: bah, dudo mucho que la hayan pasado mal con sus novios modelos

Phoebe: no son modelos, Cherry -saca sus llaves y abre la puerta-

Cherry: porque te toco vivir con tantos chicos guapos? Estas en el paraíso!

Llega Max todo molesto con Tori detras de el y Stephen siguiéndole el paso

Phoebe: parece que hay problemas en el paraíso, te llamo luego Cherry -entra también-

Cherry: adiós

Tori: Max Thunderman! Ven aquí en este instante!

Max: no lo hare, Victoria Hamato, tu no me mandas!

Stephen: no le grites asi!

Max: silencio cara de angel!

Stephen:-retrocede medio asustado :v-

Tori: Eres una princesa llorona, lo sabías?!

Max: No vengas con eso, la que no toma su rol en la banda en serio luego de pedir unirse eres tú! -le apunta el pecho-

Tori: -le tuerce el dedo :v-

Max: Ah! D": -se soba-

Tori: Cual es tu problema?! O acaso el que tu novia hippie te dejara causa que te de asco el amor?!

Max resolló exageradamente :v

Max: Cruzaste la línea! -salta para taclearla-

Antes de que Max pudiera atacarla, algo lo agarró de los pantalones, haciéndole calzón chino :v y, qué era eso? Una tortuga roja con picos que lo sostenía con las mandíbulas y movía la colita cual perrito :3

En otras palabras, Chompy xD

Chompy: :3

Max: -mira a Chompy- Qué rayos es esa cosa?! D":

Tori: Esperame un momento... Chompy, siéntate...

Chompy: Mmm :c

Tori: Sentado...

Chompy: ... -se sienta cual perro, aún sosteniendo a Max-

Max: Eh?! ',:v

Tori: Ahora suelta a Max...

Chompy: Grrr...

Tori: Obedece...

Chompy: ... -lo suelta :v-

Max: -cae de cara :v-

Colosso: -en el sofá viendo todo el desmadre :v- Y el raro soy yo?

Max: -con la cara en el suelo- Tú no hables...

Tori: Awwww x3 -le rasca las barbas a Chompy- Pero que buen chico x3 él es mi Chompy Piccaso

Chompy: x3

Stephen: -medio celoso :v-

Max: -aún de cara contra el suelo- Esto es humillante...

Una sesión de mimos con Chompy más tarde :v Tori volteó a Max

Tori: Ahora dime, cuál es tu maldito problema, Max?

Max: Que cuál es mi problema? Mientras los demás esperabamos que vinieras para la práctica, tú y el cara de ángel de por allá -apunta a Stephen-

Stephen: -jugando a las cartas con Chloe- Oye...

Chloe: -se teletransporta y mira sus cartas :v-

Max: Se la pasaban de románticos...

Tori miró atentamente a Max, y al igual que la banda, volvió a atar cabos... Cómo no, es demasiado obvio :v

Tori: -se sonroja- Max, el que gustes de mí no es mi problema, aparte de que no estoy disponible...

Max: No me gustas! Sólo somos amigos!

Colosso: Ja! No te lo crees ni tú xd

Max: Te dije que no hables!

Colosso:-agacha las orejas- que carácter

Tori: Max, entiende, solo eres un amigo...

Billy: la friendzone duele, hermano, lo se u.u -palmea su espalda-

Max: aaaagggghh... Tori no me gusta! Estoy molesto por lo de la banda!

A otro perro con ese hueso amigo mio :v

Tori: si claro...-se cruza de brazos- Max, ya he vivido este tipo de cosas, no puedes ocultármelo

Max: me canse de esta conversación! -baja todo molesto a su guarida-

Tori: Max!

Phoebe: vaya, no creí que le gustaras a mi hermano, Tori...

Stephen: esto suele pasar mucho pero se como poner mi dominio como macho alfa!

Chloe:-le pone una tiara :v- juegas a tomar el te conmigo? :3 -ojitos tiernos-

Stephen: ahh, como decirte que no

Nora: vaya macho alfa -n-

Patético! :v

En la guarida Max estaba desquitando sus molestias afinando su guitarra, Colosso bajo a darle ánimos solo como el sabe dar ánimos :v osea, Max seguirá molesto por mucho tiempo mas xd

Colosso: querido Max, no necesitas de una chica, Allison te rompió el corazón y ahora también Tori

Max: mi corazón no esta roto, Colosso 7-7

Colosso: vamos, amigo, no guardes secretos con tu mejor amigo conejo :3

Max: no me hagas ponerte en la jaula...

Colosso: lo vuelvo a decir...que carácter

Max: por que nadie me cree?

Colosso: porque estas haciendo un horrible alboroto solo por un ensayo? El cual pueden volver a repetir después de que se vayan los modelos de revista

Max: sabes que soy dramático! Lo aprendí de ti!

Colosso: como que soy dramático?! XC

Max: lo ves? -.-...-deja su guitarra aun lado- sabes..creo que Tori tiene razón...

La nombrada bajaba las escaleras al sótano y al escuchar lo que Max estaba hablando se detiene escondiéndose en las escaleras

Colosso: si te gusta?

Max: no, no es eso... me recordaron como era cuando estaba con Allison...

Colosso: aun la extrañas? Quieres volver a llorar en tu almohada con cajas de pizza a tu alrededor?

Max: no haré eso, Colosso 7n7

Tori:-acercándose un poco para seguir escuchando :v-

Max: asi que... si eran celos... solo que no de el tipo que ellos creen

Tori: que patético, Max -termina de bajar-

Max: Ah! Cuanto llevas ahi?!

Tori: lo suficiente... entonces no te gusto...tienes celos de mi relación

Max: queeee?

Tori: ya te escuche, no intentes negarlo

Max: -3-" donde esta tu noviecito?

Tori: con Chloe...-se sienta junto a el- entonces? Quieres hablar?

Max: si ya escuchaste todo para que hablar?

Tori: cierto, cierto, pero aun así puedes confiar en mi... admito que en poco tiempo te has echo un gran amigo para mi, también los chicos de la banda

Max: si, te ven como una mamá

Tori con cara no muy feliz

Max: o una hermana! Una hermana mayor! No mamá, no jejeje n.n"

Tori: Max, si quieres a Allison, recuperala, simple

Max: como?

Tori: ni idea, intentaba aportar algo útil

Max:-rueda los ojos- buen intento entonces...ya que estamos admitiendo cosas, si sentía algo de celos de Stephen, pero era porque no me gusta que me quiten la atención de mi mejor amiga

Colosso: haré como que eso no me dolió :""v

Tori: silencio, orejón

Max:-suspira- ok ya te quite mucho tiempo aqui, ve con tu noviecito

Tori: jejeje esta bien -se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras-

Max: solo no se pongan románticos si estoy cerca, o me harán vomitar

Tori: aja si, no me importa -sale corriendo-

Max: Tori! -la sigue-

Al día siguiente, los chicos modelos estaban metiéndose en la misma caja en la que vinieron a Hiddenville, excepto que ahora Pa Nueva York :v

Kathy: Te extrañaré, Jared :"c -abrazandolo-

Jared: Te mandaré correo todos los días n.n

Alice: -colgada a los pies de Jasper y siendo arrastrada- No te vayas! D""X quién jugará vídeo-juegos conmigo?!

Billy: -ilusionandose :v-

Ryan: -zape en la cabeza a Billy :v-

Billy: n.n

Rich: Cada touch-down que haga en el equipo te lo dedico a ti :3

Shadow: Lo mismo con los goles :3 -le da un besito-

Ella es la persona más pura y más buena que he conocido nunca! :"v

Tori: He querido hacer esto todo el día, y creo que ya es el momento -agarra a Stephen de los cachetes y lo besa-

 **(Ángel/Reina: Ya era hora! :v/)**

Stephen: ouo

Raph desde atrás estaba queriendo atacar al pobre chico que sólo quería estar con su novia, pero Casey y Leo lo detuvieron justo a tiempo, o si no RIP Stephen Aiden Brown, 2002-2019 :v

Tori alzó la pierna como hacia Raph cuando Mona lo besaba y todos, menos el mencionado :v, decían "Awwww" x3

Tori: -lo suelta y lo deja como muñeca de trapo en la caja :v-

Kathy: Saluden a las chicas :3

Jared: Lo haremos ;) -se tira de bomba sobre Stephen :v-

Rich: -salto de fe dentro de la caja :v-

Jasper: -se acomoda entremedio de los chicos :v-

Los papis de las chicas se aseguraron de cerrar la caja con suficiente cinta como para que no escaparan :v

Rich: Quién tiene su trasero en mi cara?!

Raph y Hank tomaron la caja y la llevaron al buzón para que el cartero llevara el paquete de vuelta a donde vino :v

Pheobe: Tori, una cosa que no entiendo... Stephen no tiene dignidad como hombre... Por qué son pareja?

Tori: Odio que Jay me dé órdenes, por eso con Stephen, la que manda soy yo :3

Pheobe: ... Ese sí es un buen argumento...

Max: Al fin volvió la Tori que da miedo?

Tori: -muerde el aire para asustar lo :v-

Max: -pasito Pa tras :v-

Nora: Un momento, acaso Kathy dijo "chicas"?

Cody: También tenemos novias n.n

Colosso: Cody tiene novia? Eso ya es señal del apocalipsis! D":

Cody: 7.7

En eso tiene razón XD

Chloe: la chica de las vegas estará decepcionada

Nora: la chica de las vegas estaba alcoholizada al casarse con el

Cody: no hablen de mi como si no estuviera!

Perdón carnal es la costumbre xd

Phoebe: en algún momento las conoceremos?

Jay: algún día

Billy: tu tienes novia? -mirando a Ryan-

Ryan: no es obvio? UuU

Nora: pero le coqueteas a cada chica bonita que se te pasa por en frente

Ryan: no puedo negarles, esta sabrosura -hace un bailecito raro :v-

Kathy:-facepalm :v-

Irma: es idéntico a su padre...

Kameko con carita depre sentada en el sofá

Jay: que sucede hermanita?

Kame: yo no pude ver a Liang...

Leo: gracias al cielo!

Billy: pero puedes ir a visitarlo con la teletransportacion rv:

Leo/Jay/KJ:-miradas asesinas hacia Billy :v-

Kame: :D... :P -desaparece-

KJ: Billy!

Jay: Chloe! Llevame con ella!

Chloe: cual es el costo? u3u

La thunder bebé esperaba que le entregara dinero o un pastelito de chocolate pero en vez de eso, Jay le beso la mejilla, Chloe sonrió como boba enamorada y tomo su mano inmediatamente para llevarlo junto a su hermanita xdxd No es lo que esperaba, pero esta satisfecha XD

Leo: mientras, Billy, podemos hablar? -con una cara no muy contenta-

Billy: primero atrapenme -se va con la super velocidad-

Leo/KJ: BILLY!


End file.
